


Locked in the Dark

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Forced Handjobs, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt Sam Winchester, It’s not technically wincest the shifters are just in Dean’s form, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, alpha/alphas, pec/titty fucking, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam gets separated from Dean on a hunt and finds himself in a horrifying situation
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, shapeshifters/Sam Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	Locked in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “Alpha Sam getting cornered and gang banged by shifters who have all taken the form of alpha Dean as a form of torture for Sam and amusement for them”
> 
> This fills my “shifters” square for my ABOBingo on my tumblr

It was an ambush that Sam never could’ve anticipated. Separated from Dean, he’d been dragged into the darkness by a hoard of shapeshifters. 

Now Sam’s surrounded by heavy, sweaty bodies. He can feel hands all over him, fingers digging into his skin as he’s forced to the ground once again. He keeps resisting- his body is resisting. 

An alpha isn’t meant to take a knot, yet he’s taken four in the past hour- at least he thinks it’s an hour. Honestly, Sam’s lost track of time. Lost track of how many shifters there are.

They’re taking turns, filling his ass, his mouth, his hands, a few even watching. Hell, one of them turned him on his back and pressed his pecs together and fucked him there. Creative bastards.

Sam’s swollen, bruised, and fuck, it hurts. His eyes are filled with tears as he gags around a cock that’s stuffed in his throat- all the way to the knot. His hands are both being forced around cum-slick cocks as two of them fuck his fists. His bruised, shaking legs are spread wide and hooked under muscular arms. A long, thick cock is pounding into his abused hole, forcing pained screams from his throat, only for it to be muffled around the cock down his sore throat. 

And possibly worst of all, one is sitting below his chest, rubbing his cock between Sam’s mashed-together pecs. It’s not the act, but the hauntingly familiar face that’s looking down at him. Sam’s head is turned to the side, taking the cock down his throat, but he can still see the face of his own brother.

Once again, creative bastards.

It’s as if they’re working with a hive mind, pulling out all the stops to torture Sam in the most grueling, traumatizing way. Using his own brother’s face- his body- to inflict sexual pain.

Their voices- Dean’s voice- overlaps as they laugh at him, call him a whore, tell him that he’s more omega than alpha for the way he takes cock. Every word fills him with deeper shame and humiliation. But that's the goal, isn’t it?

One of the shifters thrusting into his curled palm groans and stills. Seconds later, sticky ropes of cum are splattering on him, landing on the side of his face and the ground below him.

Another one takes his place the moment he pulls away. Sam’s wrists and hands feel numb as another cock slides into his fist. 

The one between his legs is thrusting faster, hips stuttering as he gets sloppier. Sam’s stomach churns- he knows what’s next. He now knows what to expect. Still, there’s nothing compared to the painful stretch of the alpha’s knot lodging in his ass and pumping him full of seed. Sam’s screaming around the cock in his mouth, body twisting and writhing as he tries to escape the thickness filling him. 

“So good for your big brother, Sammy. Takin’ my cock like a good slut.” The one between his legs mockingly praises, voice spot-on to Dean’s. Sam wants to sob, but there’s no tears left. All he can do is choke out cries around the length pushing between his swollen lips and try to endure the suffering.

The shifter fucking his pecs pinched his nipples, pulling a muffled whimper from Sam. Then seed spurts across Sam’s chest, neck, and face. Sam tries so hard just to wipe it off, but his hands are both occupied by force. He feels sick to his stomach and the constant trigger of his gag reflex isn’t helping at all.

Speaking of which, the knot on the cock in his mouth is getting bigger, nudging at his lips. The shifter is working real hard, trying to force the whole thing into his mouth. Sam’s jaw feels like it’s going to break as the shifter finally shoves all the way in, painting his throat with warm, bitter seed. 

Sam squirms and rapidly tries to suck breath in through his nose, but his throat is full. His airway is blocked and he feels himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

The last thing Sam sees is Dean’s face grinning wickedly down at him. Then, everything goes black.

Sam wakes up to the sound of his name being yelled and his body being jostled. His eyes flutter open, spotting the face of his brother. 

His heart races and panic rushes through him. Sam’s broken and bruised and god he’s sore, yet he manages to push his naked body away.

“Sammy, hey, it’s okay.” Dean rushes out gently, but Sam can hear the quiver of mortification in his voice at the sight. That’s how Sam knows that it truly is Dean. The real Dean.

Sam’s eyes frantically search the room, realizing that he and his brother are the only ones in there. Sam tries to speak, but his throat is dry and sore, rendering him unable to speak.

“I- I’ve got you.” Dean scoots closer again, eyes wide and hands shaking as he tries to help his brother sit up. Sam whines in pain and yells out hoarsely for Dean to stop touching him.

For the first time in hours, the word actually has effect. Dean pulls away immediately. 

Sam can’t meet his brother’s eyes, he just drops his head back to the stone ground, curling his body inward. 

Dean, unsure of what to do, tears off his jacket and drapes it over Sam’s naked, shivering form. “It’s gonna be okay,” Dean tries to reassure, but deep down, both of them know it’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback/comments are amazing <3 <3


End file.
